FRANS UNDERVERSE
by Vanille Ace
Summary: Frans UnderVerse adalah sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek antara Frisk dan Sans dari Timeline yang berbeda-beda. *Chapter 1 & 2 Remake
1. Jaket ( Undertale Ver )

#1 - Jaket

( Ver. Undertale )

Disclaimer : Undertale sepenuhnya milih Toby Fox, Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan Fanfic ini.

Warning : OOC, humor yang amat garing, GeJe, De el el.

Note : Ini adalah remake/part baru dari fanfic saya Jaket. Kenapa saya bilang begitu karena saya telah me-remake semua chapter saya di fanfic ini. Saya juga akan kembali menegaskan kalau ini Sans x Frisk fanfic.

Sinopsis :

Frans UnderVerse adalah sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek Frisk dan Sans dari Timeline yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

.

Tak suka?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak udah dibaca.

.

.

.

* * *

" Paps, kau tahu dimana jaketku? "

Sans—tengkorak bertubuh mungil itu baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendapati jaket yang ia biasa pakai telah hilang. Papyrus—saudara dari tengkorak bertubuh mungil itu berhenti dari acara memasak spagetinya, tengkorak bertubuh tinggi itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, " HM? JAKETMU? AKU TIDAK TAHU, SANS. COBA KAU INGAT KEMBALI DIMANA TERAKHIR KALINYA KAMU MENARUH JAKETMU ITU.. "

Sans menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, " M'Kay.." setelah itu meninggalkan Papyrus didapur, tengkorak itu menghela nafas panjang.

 _Ugh, terakhir kali aku menaruh jaket itu di.._

Sans tampak berfikir dengan keras, mengingat-ingat kembali dimana ia menaruh jaket kesayangannya itu sambil kembali mencari dikamarnya lagi, tengkorak itu mencari dari bawah kasur sampai lacinya namun sayangnya hasilnya nihil.

Sans menghela nafas frustasi, ia tak berhasil menemukan jaketnya itu.

 **Sans Pov**

Mann, siapa yang mengambil jaketku? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai hal ini. Lihat saja, siapapun yang mengambilnya tidak akan ku maafkan orang itu!

E-Err.. Mungkin.

Any mencari Jaket ku disetiap ruangan, dari kamar Papyrus sampai ke toilet. Namun, hasilnya sama saja. Jaketku tidak ada tempat-tempat yang kumasuki.

Aku menghela nafas,

Aku kembali ke ruang tamu, aku coba mencarinya di bawah sofa. Mungkin saja jaketku terselip disana?

Sayangnya, tidak seperti yang ku harapkan.

Jaket itu tidak ada disana. Aku menghela nafas panjang, Geezzz! Siapa yang menyembunyikan jak—

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tiba-tiba saja ku mendengar suara langkah kaki pelan, seperti ada orang yang berlari naik keatas. Aku terdiam, aku menatap kearah tangga.

Sepertinya sekarang aku tahu siapa pencuri kecil yang mengambil jaketku,

" Frisk. "

 **Sans Pov**

 **-End-**

Dilantai atas, seorang bocah berambut cokelat mengenakan jaket berwarna biru dengan dalaman sweter biru dengan garis ungu masuk kedalam kamar Sans. Bocah itu tampak tertawa kecil saat melihat Sans yang kesulitan mencari jaketnya. Frisk, anak manusia yang dikenal sebagai ambasador bagi para monster itu yang telah mengambil jaket tengkorak bertubuh mungil itu. Itu karena dia merasa bosan melihat Sans yang terus-terusan tidur dikamarnya, dia ingin bermain dengannya.

Frisk perlahan membuka pintu kamar Sans, ia berjalan pelan melihat lantai bawah dari atas. Ia hanya memastikan apa Sans masih ada dibawah, tapi ternyata Sans tidak ada disana.

Dimana dia?

" **F.R.I.S.K** "

Frisk terkejut, belum sempat ia menoleh kebelakang tiba-tiba saja dua buah tangan menariknya masuk kedalam kamar sang pemilik jaket. Frisk menatap siapa yang menangkapnya dan tersenyum senang saat melihat Sans berada dibelakangnya, menghela nafas lega.

" Akhirnya, aku menangkapmu pencuri kecil... "

Bukannya merasa ketakutan, Frisk malah tertawa senang sembari menggerakkan tangannya keatas dan kebawah. Sementara itu sang tengkorak bertubuh mungil itu hanya menatapnya sedikit risih, ia kembali menghela nafas, " Woah, woah.. Hentikan itu, Frisky. Astaga, kau punya kemampuan bersembunyi yang cukup membuatku kelelahan.. "

Frisk berhenti, dia menatapnya dengan tatapan polosnya. Bocah itu menjelaskan padanya alasan mengapa dia mengambil jaket miliknya karena dia ingin bermain dengannya dan setelah itu meminta maaf. Sans yang mendengar penjelasannya itu kini menatapnya terkejut sebelum akhirnya mengusap pelan rambutnya,

" …Heh."

Sans menyeringai kepadanya, sebuah ide muncul dipikiran sang tengkorak, ia membalas perbuatan Frisk padanya dengan cara mengacak-acak rambut bocah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dapat ia lihat Frisk terkejut, ia coba menghentikan tengkorak itu namun gagal.

Tak lama ia berhenti,

" Heh. Kau baik-baik saja, Kiddo? "

Frisk tidak bisa berkata apapun, ia hanya bisa memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing karena Sans. Sementara itu sang tengkorak hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi bocah—yang ia rasa menggemaskan—itu. Jujur saja, dia menyukai bocah ini, ah, tentu dia tahu bahwa anak ini masih kecil dan masih polos—tidak terlalu polos sih, mengingat ia pernah mengajak saudaranha itu 'berkencan'. tapi tetap saja dia masih kecil.

Dan dia tidak ingin dikira pedofil atau apalah itu.

 **Hanya saja, dia—**

" Baiklah, waktu bermain habis, Kiddo. "

Sans berdiri, dapat ia lihat Frisk tampak jengkel. Dia masih marah karena apa yang dilakukan Sans tadi?

" Hey, aku minta maaf, ok? Jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan kembali jaket ku? "

Frisk tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya melepaskan jaketnya dan langsung melemparkannya tepat dimuka tengkorak mungil itu setelah itu berbalik. Sans menerima jaket itu, ia menghela nafas dan segera memakai jaket itu.

" Terima kasih, kiddo—Huh? "

Barus aja ia memakai jaketnya, ia melihat Frisk berbalik kearahnya dan menarik pelan jaketnya. Sans menatapnya bingung dan segera membungkukkan badannya, " Ada apa, Fris—"

Belum sempat tengkorak itu bertanya, dengan cepat Frisk langsung menarik kerah jaket itu tengkorak itu, bibir mungil bocah itu kini telah menempel di mulut (?) tengkorak itu.

Sans terkejut.

Sangat,

 **SANGAT** terkejut.

Bocah ini—dia menciumnya?!

Frisk melepaskan ciumannya, ia langsung berlari keluar lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearahnya, ia terlihat tidak merasa malu setelah mencium tengkorak itu. Bocah itu langsung berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sans yang kini hanga bisa diam membisu ditempat.

 ** _Bruk_**.

Sans menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya, tengkorak itu menutup wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan kedua tangannya.

" Geeezz.. Bocah itu. "

 **—Dia tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya**.

Undertale Side

END.

* * *

Note Author :

 **HALO SEMUA, APA KABAR KALIAN? BAIK? AUTHOR DISINI BAIK, SUDAH LAMA TIDAK KEMBALI MENULIS FANFIC DI FANDOM INI.**

 **AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA KEMBALI DAN MEMBUAT CHAPTER REMAKE DI FANFIC SAYA.**

 **OKE, PERTAMA, SAYA AKAN BILANG..** **FANFIC INI RESMI GANTI NAMA MENJADI _FRANS UNDERVERSE_!**

 **KENAPA?**

 **KARENA SAYA INGIN MEMBUAT BARANG LAINNYA LAH.. XDD**

 **EHEM.**

 **SAYA TIDAK MENYANGKA BAHWA FANFIC INI BAKAL DISUKAI OLEH KALIAN, JUJUR SAJA SAYA MERASA FANFIC INI GAK SEBEGITU BAGUS DAN SANGATLAH ABAL-ABAL.** **TAPI, AUTHOR SENANG KARENA ADA YANG SUKA DENGAN FANFIC INI DAN INGINKAN MELANJUTKANNYA.** **TENTU SAYA AKAN MELANJUTKANNYA,** **TAPI SEKARANG SAYA INGIN ME-REMAKE KEDUA CERITA INI.** **OKE, SAMPAI DISINI DULU.** **SAMPAI JUMPA.**


	2. Jaket ( Underfell Ver )

" B-Boss! Apa kau lihat dimana jaketku? "

" HM? JAKETMU? TIDAK. AKU TIDAK MELIHATNYA. "

" Tch. Pasti bocah itu, hey, Frisk—"

" SANS, MANUSIA ITU MASIH TIDUR. "

* * *

#2 - Jaket

( Ver. Underfell )

Disclaimer : Undertale sepenuhnya milih Toby Fox, Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan Fanfic ini.

Warning : OOC, humor yang amat garing, GeJe, De el el.

Note : Ini adalah remake/part baru dari fanfic saya Jaket. Kenapa saya bilang begitu karena saya telah me-remake semua chapter saya di fanfic ini. Saya juga akan kembali menegaskan kalah ini Sans x Frisk fanfic.

Sinopsis :

Frans UnderVerse adalah sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek Frisk dan Sans dari Timeline yang berbeda-beda

.

.

.

.

Tak suka?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak udah dibaca.

.

.

.

* * *

Sans mengendus kesal, tengkorak bertubuh mungil itu baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan mendapati jaketnya sudah hilang dari kamarnya. Sans mencari jaketnya diruang tamu, tengkorak itu membongkar-bongkar seisi ruang tamu tanpa menghiraukan Papyrus terus mengoceh, " SANS, AKU TAHU KAU KEHILANGAN JAKETMU ITU. TAPI BISAKAH KAU TAK MEMBERANTAKAN SEISI RUANGAN INI?! "

Sans menatapnya, ia tampak meminta maaf pada saudaranya itu sebelum akhirnya kembali mencari jaketnya disana. Papyrus hanya bisa berdecak kesal, tengkorak bertubuh tinggi itupun akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan tengkorak mungil itu disana.

Sementara itu, dari lantai atas terlihat Flowey—monster berbentuk bunga berwarna kuning sedang menatapnya dari atas. Sebuah ekspresi ketakutan terpancar diwajahnya.

" Oh tidak! Ini gawat! Aku harus memberitahu Frisk kalau Sans sudah bangun! "

Dengan cepat bunga kuning itu langsung masuk kedalam lantai (?).

* * *

Dikamar Papyrus, seorang bocah berambut cokelat, mengenakan sweter hitam bergaris merah tengah menjahit sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dengan tudung berbulu putih. Bocah itu tampak tenang saat menjahit jaket itu.

" Frisk! Sans sudah bangun! Kita harus segera kembalikan jaket itu sekarang! Cepat! "

Frisk tampak terkejut saat melihat Flowey tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah, " Flowey? Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Tenangkan dirimu, oke? " ucapnya,

Bunga itu menatapnya tidak percaya, " Tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Frisk?! Kita akan mati jika Sans tahu kalau kau yang mengambil jaket kesayangannya itu! " ujar Flowey dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Frisk terdiam, anak itu mengerti bahwa Flowey sangat mencemaskan dirinya, dia tahu bahwa bunga kecil ini tidak ingin dirinya terluka. Frisk menghela nafas dan mengelus bunga itu perlahan, " Tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja. Flowey, aku hanya ingin membalas budinya, kau ingatkan kemarin dia bertarung mati-matian hanya untuk menyelamatkan kita dari serangan para Royal Guard? "

" Y-Ya, dia memang membantu kita, tapi tetap saja Frisk, kita harus—"

Flowey terdiam sejenak, ekspresi bunga itu kini berubah menjadi ketakutan, Frisk yang melihat ekspresinya itu kini menatapnya bingung,

" Flowey? "

" FRISK! K-KITA HARUS SEGERA, MENYELESAIKANNYA! SEGERA! "

frisk tampak sangat terkejut saat mendengar Flowey berteriak kencang kearahnya, " E-Eh? Tentu, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba—"

" SUDAHLAH, LAKUKAN SAJA, FRISK! " setelah mendengar kembali teriakan tidak biasa dari temannya itu, Frisk pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara menjahitnya.

Kalian bertanya, kenapa Flowey terlihat ketakutan?

Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu jawabannya—

—Sans ada didepan kamar Papyrus.

* * *

" Sialan, dimana jaket ini?! Ugh, punggungku.. Melelahkan. "

Sans baru saja kembali dari restoran kesukaannya, ia bertanya pada monster-monster disana apa mereka melihat jaket miliknya, namun semua menjawab tidak. Tengkorak itupun akhirnya memilih untuk kembali kerumahnya, ia berniat untuk bertanya pada manusia yang sekarang tinggal sementara dirumahnya.

Sans berhenti didepan kamar Papyrus, tangannya hendak untuk membuka lebar kamar itu, namun berhenti saat mendengar suara Flowey dari dalam berkata,

 _" Tenang?! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Frisk?! Kita akan mati jika Sans tahu kalau kau yang mengambil jaket kesayangannya itu! "_

Sans terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sang monster bunga, tengkorak itu perlahan membuka sedikit kamar saudaranya, dapat ia lihat bocah itu kini bersama dengan teman bunganya, Frisk tampak membawa jaket berwarna hitam—tunggu, jaket itu!

Sans kini tahu siapa yang mengambil jaketnya, Api berwarna merah membara muncul disebelah kiri lubang matanya, tengkorak itu berniat masuk kedalam dan memberinya pelajaran, namun dia kembali berhenti saat mendengar sang anak manusia menjawabnya dengan halus,

 _" Tenanglah, kita akan baik-baik saja. Flowey, aku hanya ingin membalas budinya, kau ingatkan kemarin dia bertarung mati-matian hanya untuk menyelamatkan kita dari serangan para Royal Guard? "_

Sans terdiam, api dimatanya kini mulai perlahan menghilang. Wajahnya tampak sedikit memerah mendengarnya, " …..Sial. " gumamnya pelan.

Ia hendak menutup pintu itu perlahan, namun Flowey telah menyadarinya berada disana. Dengan cepat Sans langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tatapan: Akan ku bakar kau hidup-hidup, jika kau berani berteriak. Dapat ia lihat Flowey terdiam menatapnya, setelah itu memerintah Frisk untuk segera menyelesaikan jaket itu.

Sans menghela nafas lega, tengkorak itu penutup pelan pintu itu dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Tiga menit sebelum makan malam, Frisk dan Flowey turun ke lantai bawah. Bocah itu berhasil menjahit jaket milik Sans, Frisk berniat untuk mengembalikannya sesudah makan malam nanti. Bocah itu menatap ruang makan, hanya ada Papyrus disana, ia pun mendekatinya.

" Um… Papyrus, Apa Sans belum bangun? " tanyanya.

Papyrus menatapnya, " SANS? HAH... YA, KURASA. TADI SIANG SAUDARA BODOHKU ITU MENGOBRAK-ABRIKKAN SEISI RUANG TAMU HANYA UNTUK MENCARI JAKETNYA, KELIHATANNYA DIA KELELAHAN. BIARKAN SAJA.. "

" …Oh.. "

Frisk terdiam sejenak, mungkin ini salahnya karena dia tidak memberitahu Sans secepatnya. Ia menghela nafas, ia harus meminta maaf padanya segera. Frisk menaruh Flowey dimeja makan, ia mengatakan pada kedua monster itu bahwa dia ingin membangunkan Sans. Awalnya Papyrus dan Flowey tampak tidak setuju, namun ia mengatakan pada mereka semua akan baik-baik saja.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas. Mereka akhirnya mengizinkan dia pergi untuk membangunkan tengkorak bertubuh pendek itu.

Frisk tersenyum ramah dan segera naik keatas, ia masuk dalam kamar Papyrus dan mengambil jaket milik Sans setelah itu pergi ke kamar Sans.

" Sans...? "

Frisk masuk perlahan kekamar Sans. Dapat ia lihat tengkorak itu tampak tertidur nyenyak dikamarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, bocah itu duduk disebelahnya, tangannya perlahan mengusap kepalanya. Bocah itu tidak tega membangunkannya.

" Maaf, karena aku.. Kau jadi kelelahan. " ucapnya pelan.

Frisk menaruh jaket itu disebelah tempat tidur Sans. Belum sempat ia kembali berdiri, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik pingangnya, membuat dirinya terjatuh disebelah Sans,

" Sans? Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau tidak lapar? Papyrus membuatkan spagerti untuk kita.. "

Sans tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" kau yakin? "

Sans menganguk,

Frisk menghela nafas dan mengelus kepala tengkorak itu, sementara itu Sans hanya diam dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Underfell Side.

END

* * *

Note Author :

 **REMAKE KE DUA, BOII!**

 **HAHA, BANYAK YANG SAYA RUBAH DI CHAPTER INI.**

 **DAN KURASA AKU LEBIH STANDAR DARIPADA TADI.**


	3. pengumuman berbahagia untuk kalian lol

hai semua!

Lama tidak jumpa di fandom ini.

Serius aku kangen fandom ini TwT, maunya bikin cerita sanfirsk lagi, tapi karena adanya kendala aku gak jadi-jadi TwT

Serius aku kaget lihat cerita ku yang Jaket banyak yang suka dan komentar, aduuh hati ini bahagia kyaaaaa!!! *digorok

Btw, soal nambahin chapter baru pada jaket aku juga setuju, tapi akan susah karena setengah dari AU undertale itu agak gimana gitu… khususnya underswap, sans kan disitu jadi paps, dan dia gak punya jaket aduuhh..

Tapi akan aku usahan buat cerita untuk undertale lagi! Khususnya Jaket lol xD

So, are you ready to next chapter?

Well, still Coming soon lol. *badEnglish


	4. Time After Time

_" S.. S.. Sa.. Sans... K.. Ku... Ku... mohon... J.. Ja.. jangan... M.. Me.. nangis.. Te.. Te.. tetap… lah.. T.. Ter.. sen.. yum.. U.. un.. tuk.. Ku.. "_

 _" F-Frisk! Bertahanlah! Komohon! Komohon! A-Aku... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Frisk! Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku! "_

 _" H.. hah.. Ha.. M..aaf.. ka.. n.. A.. ku.. "_

 _" FRISK! Kumohon! Aku—aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu, j-jadi—"_

 _" S... Sa.. ns.. Ma.. Maaf.. A.. Aku... Me.. Me.. Mencin.. tai.. mu... "_

 _" Tidak! tidak tidak tidak tidak! Frisk! Bangun! FRISK! "_

* * *

#3 - Time After Time

(Flowerfell)

Disclaimer : Undertale sepenuhnya milih Toby Fox, Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan Fanfic ini.

Warning : OOC, GeJe, De el el.

Note : Chapter ini ber genre Angst happy ending, jadi saya sebagai author yang baik sudah siapkan tisu disini untuk kalian, jika kalian ingin menangis silakan ambil, tapi kalau kalian gak bisa nangis dan kalian kepingin nangis hanya untuk membuat saya senang, saya siapkan kalian bawang lima kilo disini—#di Gaster Baster FF! Sans (FF!Frisk : S-Sans, hentikan! )

Sinopsis :

Frans UnderVerse adalah sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek Frisk dan Sans dari Timeline yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

.

Tak suka?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak udah dibaca.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

Kesedihan adalah perasaan yang tidak pernah bisa diabaikan Sans. Sudah hampir lima puluh tahun sejak kematian Frisk, manusia yang ia cintai itu meninggal demi membuka perisai bagi para monster. Kerangka mata tengkorak itu menatap batu nisan yang gadis tercinta, tengkorak itu merasa menyesal karena belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya sesungguhnya kepada sang bocah. Ia belum bisa mengatakan "Aku mencintai mu. " sebelum ia meninggal.

" Bagaimana kabar mu, Sweetheart? Maaf karena jarang menemui mu.. Boss—Papyrus maksudku, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk membantu Alphys menyelesaikan tugas gilanya.. " Sans tertawa sedih, " ….Sweetheart, semua merindukanmu, Flowey, Papyrus, semua.. "

Sans menangis, air mata keluar dari lubang kerangka tengkorak itu. Begitu banyak momen berharga yang mereka lalui bersama sampai-sampai ia bertanya-tanya jika manusia itu saat ini masih hidup, berapa banyak lagi momen indah yang akan dia dapatkan?

Dia mengapus air matanya dan tertawa sedih, betapa bodohnya dia. Impian itu tidak akan dia dapatkan. Semua sudah serlambat, dia sudah tiada. Sekarang yang ada didalam dirinya adalah penyesalan yang akan dia bawa seumur hidupya.

 _Kenapa.._

 _Kenapa kau harus meninggalkan ku.._

" …..Aku... Aku merindukanmu.. "

 _Frisk_.

* * *

Sans men-teleport dirinya kembali ke kota, tengkorak itu berjalan sambil menatap sekitar, kota saat ini ramai dipenuhi oleh ribuan manusia dan monster. Mereka tampak bahagia, sangat bahagia.

Tapi,

Apa mereka mengingat siapa yang berhasil membuat kebahagiaan ini?

Tentu, tidak.

Mereka tidak akan ingat.

Hanya dia,

Hanya dia yang mengingatnya.

 _Sans!_

Dia terdiam, tengkorak itu menoleh kesekitarnya, ia mendengar suaranya, suara Frisk memanggil namanya. Ia berlahan berlari, Sans tahu bahwa suara itu tidak mungkin adalah Frisk, namun entah kenapa kakinya berlari dengan sendirinya, hati bodohnya menyuruhnya untuk mengejar suara itu.

Dia berlari,

terus berlari.

Tanpa sadar, hujan tiba-tiba turun dari langit. Tengkorak itu tetap berlari melewati hujan. Tak lama ia berhenti, raut putus asa mulai tergambar diwajahnya, iya menyerah.

Apa yang dia pikirkan?!

Frisk sudah mati!

Dia sudah—

" Um? Tuan tengkorak, apa kau baik-baik saja? " Suara lembut terdengar dikupingnya, sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat didepannya, saat itu juga ia rasakan hujan berhenti begitu saja dihadapannya. Sans perlahan menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis manusia berada didepannya sambil memegang payung diatasnya.

Beribu-riba pertanyaan muncul didalam kepalanya.

Dia membuka mulutnya tapi satu-satunya yang keluar hanyalah serangkaian kata yang tidak beraturan.

Oh, Apa lagi yang bisa ia katakan setelah mengetahui siapa orang didepannya saat ini?

Gadis ini—dia memiliki wajah seperti Frisk.

Dia Frisk.

" Kau seharusnya membawa payung saat hujan, tuan. " gadis ini bahkan mempunyai suara yang sama sepertinya. Gadis itu mendekatinya sehingga payungnya dapat melindungi mereka berdua dari hujan. Kaki tengkorak itu mulai melemah, Sans yang tidak bisa menahan keseimbangannya kini jatuh ke tanah. Gadis itu terkejut, ia mengulurkan tangannya padanya. " A-Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Astaga, apa kau terluka?! "

Gadis itu menatapnya, raut wajah khawatir tampak terpancar diwajahnya. Sans yang menyadari hal itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, " Aku baik-baik, sweetheart. Hanya—sepertinya aku kecapekan berlari dari kejaran saudaraku~"

Dia berbohong.

Gadis itu terdiam menatapnya, tak lama ia dapat dengar suara helahan nafas pelan gadis itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan tengkorak itu.

Sans terkejut, " Woah. "

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau bersembunyi dirumahku? Mungkin kita bisa berbicara tentang masalahmu? Aku juga bisa membuatkan mu cokelat panas.. Ah, Jangan khawatir, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, aku janji. "

Sans terdiam, ia tidak berkata apapun.

Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun.

" A-Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, aku Frisk dan aku tinggal—" Sans melemparkan dirinya kedepan, membanting dirinya kedepan dada sang manusia. Membuat payung yang gadis itu pegang terbang ke belakang. Seketika mereka merasa hujan menetes di sekitar mereka. Ia memeluk Frisk—tengkorak itu memeluknya seperti seorang ayah yang telah kehilangan anaknya. Tengkorak itu menangis terseduh-seduh, rasa sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu.

Frisk tampak bingung namun secara bersamaan ia merasa sangat fimiliar dengan tengkorak didepannya. Tangannya perlahan memeluk balik sang tengkorak, gadis itu mengelus pelan kepalanya. Dia bermaksud menghiburnya tapi malah justru membuat sang tengkorak semakin menangis. " Tenanglah. Apa pun yang sedang kau alami saat ini, aku yakin kamu dapat melewati semua itu. Hidup adalah tentang sebuah tahapan sehingga pasti akan menjadi lebih baik.. "

" God, kau bahkan berkata sesuatu yang bodoh sepertinya.." Sans tidak tahu apakah dia ingin tertawa atau menangis saat ini. Dia tersenyum lemah dan mengusap wajahnya di bahunya. Semua yang diperlihatkan gadis ini sama seperti Frisk-nya. Dia tahu mungkin gadis ini akan mengira dia gila atau apapun itu.

" Sudah merasa lebih baik? " Frisk mulai bertanya setelah ia merasa tengkorak itu mulai tenang. Sans terdiam sejenak dan melepaskan pelukkannya, dia sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum sedih, " Y-yeah.. Maaf.. "

Dia menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan kepala tengkorak itu, " Kalau begitu, ayo.. "

Sans tampak ingin berkomentar, namun ia tidak jadi. Tengkorak itupun memilih mengikutinya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis ini lagi, tidak lagi.

* * *

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil, Sans terdiam sejenak memandang rumah itu sebelum akhirnaya Frisk menariknya masuk.

" Aku pulang "

Tidak ada jawaban.

Oh, gadis ini tinggal sendiri?

Sans menatap kearah Frisk, gadis itu tampak menatapnya balik sambil tersenyum, " Kau tunggulah disini, aku akan mengambilkanmu handuk dan baju ganti Err... "

" Sans. "

" Huh? "

Sans terdiam sejenak, ia menatap sang manusia yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut, Sans menghela nafas dan kembali berkata," Sans adalah namaku, Sweetheart. Sans the Skeloton. "

Frisk tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan mengulangi perkataannya, " Sans.. Haha.. Baiklah, Sans. "

Dia berbalik, berhendak untuk pergi ke kamar mandi namun kembali berhenti, gadis itu menatapnya, ia memanggil kembali namanya, " Sans.. "

" Y-Yeah? "

" Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kali ini.. " Sans terdiam, tanpak terkejut mendengarnya namun ia segera merubahnya sedang senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan, " Heh. Ya, terima kasih, Frisk. "

Frisk tertawa pelan, " Haha.. Maaf, jika perkataan ku terdengar gila tapi—pernahkah kita bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudku, entahlah.. Aku merasa seperti kita bertemu dengan sebelumnya.. "

" ….Mungkin? Heh, siapa tahu? "

" Haha, kau benar-benar lucu , Sans. Ah—maaf! Aku segera mencarikanmu handuk dan baju ganti, kau bisa menunggu disini! "

Frisk berlari meninggalkannya, tengkorak itu terdiam. Ia tersenyum pahit melihat sang manusia. Ia senang melihat Frisk kembali—sang cinta pertamanya kembali kepadanya. Bagi dirinya, melihat gadis ini kembali untuk beberapa saat sudah membuatnya senang.

Kali ini dia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Dia akan melindunginya.

Dia akan selalu berada disampinganya.

Sans,

Dia akan selalu mengejar Frisk,

Waktu ke waktu.

* * *

 **NOTE AUTHOR :**

 **ASTAGA, SAYA KEMBALI DENGAN CERITA ANEH INI..**

 **NGAPAIN GUA BUAT CERITA YANG GAK MUNGKIN! KENAPA?!**

 **FRISK GAK MUNGKIN BISA IDUP DI FLOWERFELL! GAAAKKK! #Digasterblaster**

 **UHUK-MAAF, SANS. MAAF. JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! GIMANA NANTINYA KALAU SAYA MATI?! GAK AKAN ADA YANG NGELANJUTIN CERITA INI DONG?! (FF! sans : Welp, gak ada yang peduli dengan cerita mu..)**

 **KAU TEGA, SANS!**

 **SETELAH SAYA BERBAIK HATI MENGHIDUPKAN KEMBALI FRISK UNTUK MU, KINI AKU—HISK—HUEEEE! *nangis**

 **Frisk : Err.. Karena Author sedang ngambek, kita akhiri sampai disni, jangan lupa beri Review kalau kalian punya saran ataupun kritik, Favorite jika kalian suka, follow kalau kalian ingin tahu chapter berikutnya diupdate. Sampai jumpa!**


	5. Project AU

Halo semua, maaf kali ini Author kagak bikin Fanfic Frans dulu dan malah bikin komentar geje.

Author cuma ingin bilang, Author akan membuat cerita tentang AU Undertale Author sendiri. Dan mungkin akan Author publish di sini dan di wattpad. But, Author masih belum yakin. Karena masih harus mikir tentang concept art nya.

Nama AU itu adalah Repeat/Savetale (REPEAT and SAVE)

AU ini diambil saat True Pasifict ending. Dimana semua monster dan manusia hidup berbahagia, namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Sans, dia tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Sans tiba-tiba saja berniat untuk membunuh Frisk yang saat itu bersamanya di Waterfall.

Sans yang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, akhirnya mengakhiri dirinya sendiri dengan cara meng gaster baster dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum ia sempat men gaster baster dirinya, dia bilang pada Frisk untuk melupakan janji mereka dan segera me Reset semuanya.

Frisk awalnya tidak ingin, namun terpaksa melakukannya. Ia berhasil me-Reset semua, namun bukannya kembali ketempatnya dulu, Frisk malah terjebak kedalam Void untuk selamanya.

Sementara itu Sans, dia bertemu dengan seekor monster tengkorak bernama Aster. Aster menjelaskan bahwa dia tahu dimana Frisk berada, namun Aster memberikan Sans sebuah perjanjian, dimana dia akan mengembalikan Frisk, jika dia mau menggabungkan SOULs monsternya dengan Aster.

Sans awalnya tidak menolak, namun Aster akhirnya menjelaskan menagapa mereka harus mengabungkan SOULs mereka. Sans akhirnya menerimanya, karena dia harus menyelamatkan Frisk secepatnya.

Frisk sendiri, ia bertemu kembali dengan enam SOULs manusia yang dulu ia selamatkan. Mereka memberikan kekuatan mereka kepada SOULs milik Frisk sebagai tanda terima kasih kepadanya.

Setelah itu, semua menghitam.

Saat ia terbangun kembali,

Frisk telah terbangun di kumpulan bunga yang tidak pernah dia ketahui.

 _Golden Echo_.

Panjang amat dah ini sinopsis..

Hadeh, kurasa bakal aku pendekan lagi nanti.

EHEM. kalian menyadari ada orang yang kalian kagak kenal di sinopsis tadi kan? Yup, Aster.

Siapa Aster, kalian tanya?

Aster sebenarnya cuma OC yang saya buat.

Dari mana saya membuat OC ini? Well, bagi kalian yang ngeliat wiki Undertale, terutama yang melihat wiki nya W.D Gaster, kalian pasti tahu kalau Gaster diambil dari nama Wing Ding dan Aster font. Dari situ saya akhirnya berfikir, bagaimana kalau Gaster punya kakak? Atau saudara? Dan saudara itu bernama Wing Ding Aster or W.D Aster?

Dan bam!

Aster pun tercipta.

Author gak mau cerita banyak tentang Aster, karena Author rasa ini semua akan membuat saya spoiler semakin banyak.

yang jelas Aster itu sama seperti Gaster, seorang royal scientist dan dia lebih easy going daripada Gaster. Aster akan menjadi OC yang terbilang aktif di awal saja. Seterusnya, hanya fusion mereka aja. Hahahahaha..

Lanjut.

Frisk, di AU ini Frisk berumur 13 tahun (sebelum kejadian) dan 17 tahun (setelah keluar dari void). Dia tidak mute. Hanya aja sangat pendiam dan pemalu. Apa lagi setelah kejadian yang melimpahnya. Dia menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian dulu melimpah Sans dan dirinya.

Frisk tetap punya kemampuan determinaton (tulisannya bener kagak?), namun, ia tidak lagi mempunyai kekuatan RESET dan LOAD, melainkan REPEAT dan SAVE.

Desain Frisk masih dalam proses pembuatan.

A!Sans, di AU ini A!Sans adalah hasil fusion dari Sans dan Aster. Sama seperti G!Sans, hanya aja A!Sans tidak punya retakan diwajahnya, sifatnya juga berbeda dengan G!Sans.

Jika G!Sans terlihat datar, dan seperti ' _i dont give a f*ck about your bussiness_ ' A!Sans more Easy going and like ' _Hey, sup. Everything okay, dude?_ ' but sometime, A!Sans can be like G!Sans if he get annoying.

Desain A!Sans masih dibuat. Tenang, dia gak punya penampilan yang sama kayak G kok.. Jadi gak copyright... Mungkin?

2 dulu aja yang ku kasih tahu, yang lainnya masih ku rahasiakan. Terutama Papy. Hahaha..

Aku gak yakin kapan aku bisa buat AU ini menjadi fanfic/buku..

Tapi aku benar-benar pingin membuatnya, terlebih mengambar desainnya. Aku harap Tumblr/Twitter/FB gak terlalu ganas. Itu aja.

Oke, hanya itu aja yang ingin aku curahkan sebenarnya sih.. Ngasih tahu kalau sebenarnya aku punya AU hahaha..

Sebenarnya AU ini tercipta karena Echotale, Echofell. Kedua AU ini bener-bener bagus, dan aku benar-bener seneng liat desainnya. Setelah itu aku pikir-pikir, gimana aku bikin AU dan yeah, AU ini pun tercipta. Namun ku hapus karena takut.

Sekian lama, akupun membuat kembali AU ini. Kali ini aku berusaha untuk membuat AU ini hidup. Kuharap, aku bisa.

Hanya itu, terima kasih kalian sudah mau mendengarkan curhatan aneh ini.

Sampai jumpa.


	6. Sorry, Because i Broke our Promise

#4 - Sorry, Because i Broke our Promise.

(REPEAT and SAVE (or Repeat/SaveTale))

* * *

Disclaimer : Undertale sepenuhnya milih Toby Fox, Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materi apapun dalam pembuatan Fanfic ini.

Warning : OOC, GeJe, De el el.

Note : Kali ini author mempersembahkan AU author sendiri yang tidak berani author publish, karena pertama author kagak bisa bahasa inggris, kedua author belum siap di caci maki ama orang" dari fandom ini..

Serius, di tumblr itu sekarang ganas" orangnya.. Apa lagi twitter.. Ugghh..

Sinopsis :

Frans UnderVerse adalah sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek Frisk dan Sans dari Timeline yang berbeda-beda.

.

.

.

.

Tak suka?

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak udah dibaca.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sans' POV**

Aku masih ingat saat kau pertama kali jatuh kedalam Underground.

Kebingungan dan ketakutan.

Kami—para monster tidak pernah melihat manusia selama bertahun-tahun, kami mulai kehilangan harapan untuk keluar dari gunung ini. Sampai akhirnya kau datang.

Kau bertualang menjelajahi seluruh kota di underground dan berteman dengan semua monster, kau penuh belas kalih kepada kami. Kau berteman dengan ku, Papyrus, Alphys, Mettaton, bahkan Undyne. Kau dekat dengan Toriel, meyakinkan Asgore untuk menyelamatkanmu.

Kau berikan semua harapan.

Kau berikan aku harapan.

Ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?

Kau menyusuri hutan yang berada diluar ruins. Tubuhmu mengigil. Tapi kau memilih untuk terus berjalan.

Kau tampak berbeda dengan manusia lain, sebab itu aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ku letakkan whoopee cushion ditanganku dan menjabat tanganmu.

Kau tersenyum dan tertawa.

Kau membuatku merasa berbeda dan diwaktu yang bersamaan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa merasakan itu.

Kau sangat polos, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti yang lainnya.

Kau bertualang di underground dan aku mengikutimu dibelakang.

Kita terus bersama. Kita mengobrol, bercanda, berbagi puns bodoh dan tertawa.

Tapi,

Semakin lama aku bersama denganmu, semakin lama juga aku mengenal dirimu, semakin banyak rasa sayangku kepadamu.

Banyak sekali yang aku suka tentang dirimu.

Suaramu sangat indah dan menenangkan ku. Mata kuning emas seperti _Golden Flower_ itu selalu dipenuhi oleh tekad mu.

Kau sangat baik hati, lembut, peduli, sangat-sangat polos. Tapi kau juga berani, tangguh, kuat, namun aku tahu kau sangat ketakutan saat berhadapan dengan Raja kami, Asgore.

Dalam perjalanan mu untuk meninggalkan underground ini, aku mulai benar-benar terhubung denganmu.

Aku merasa penuh harapan bersama dirimu.

Aku merasa nyaman bersama dirimu.

Aku merasa tenang bersama dirimu.

Akhirnya aku mengetahui sesuatu.

Dalam perjalanan kita, aku selalu berada disisimu.

Aku melindungimu.

Aku peduli padamu.

Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu.

Mengapa?

Karena aku menyukaimu.

Dan aku benar-benar mengakuinya.

Aku ingat saat aku melihatmu bertarung melawan Asgore. Aku tidak bisa membantumu karena Asgore memberikan perisai disekitar kalian. Aku hanya bisa melihat kau yang berkali-kali terkena sihir api milik Asgore.

Tapi kau akhirnya berhasil. Kau berhasil mengalahkannya dan menghancurkan perisai ini.

Itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Hal berikutnya yang ku tahu, aku pingsan dan kehilangan ingatanku.

Aku dikelilingi oleh kegelapan, tapi aku bisa melihatmu.

Kau berbincang dengan teman-temanmu, kau selamatkan mereka semua.

Setelah itu kau mendatangiku.

" Menyerahlah, aku melakukannya. " ucapku.

Tapi kau tersenyum lembut kearahku.

Kau mengucapkan puns, berbicara padaku. Namun anehnya aku tidak bisa mengingat semua itu walaupun aku mencoba sangat keras.

Sial, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semua ini?

Kau mengelus kepala tengkorakku, air mata itu menetes di wajahmu. Dengan tatapan penuh tekad dan harapan dapat ku dengar kau berkata padaku,

" Berhenti berkata kalau kau menyerah, Sans. Jangan menyerah, karena aku tahu kau mempunyai tekad yang lebih dariku. "

Setelah itu aku terbangun.

Aku melihat semua mengelilingi tubuhmu yang kini tidak sadarkan diri ditanah. Semua tidak mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun tidak untukku.

Aku ingat.

Aku mengingat semua perjuanganmu.

Kau terbangun.

Tersenyum kearah semuannya,

Mereka memelukmu,

Kau melihat kearahku.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Kau membalasku dengan senyuman lebar.

Kau berhasil menyelamatkan mereka, menyelamatkan semua monster dari underground.

Kau tinggal bersama Toriel,

Terkadang kau datang ke rumahku dan Papyrus untuk menginap.

Hey,

Kau ingat malam itu?

Malam dimana kau tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya masuk ke kamarku?

Kau tiba-tiba berjanji padaku bahwa kau tidak akan pernah melakukan RESET.

Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan.

Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan.

Aku senang kau tidak ingin melakukannya.

Aku sangat senang.

Tapi,

" S-Sans! "

" F-Frisk, kumohon... H-hanya kali ini.. RESET! komohon.. L-lupakan janji itu! RESET sekarang juga, Frisk! "

Aku ingkari janji kita.

Aku ingkari janji untuk tidak pernah me-RESET semuanya.

Itu karena aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan DIA membunuhmu.

Maafkan aku.

Maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu.

Maaf,

Karena aku telah melanggar janji kita.

* * *

RESET?

 **•YES •** NO

* * *

 **Bonus** :

 **Frisk's POV**

Bangun.

Bangun.

Bangun.

Suara itu terus menerus menyuruhku untuk bangun.

Mataku perlahan terbuka,

Ku tatap reruntuhan ini.

Aku jatuh kembali ke underground?

Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda?

Apa ini underground yang ku tahu?

Aku perlahan berdiri.

Kulihat ditumpukan bunga disekitarku.

Ini—

Ini bukan _Golden Flowers_.

Apa yang terjadi?

Dimana ini?

Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?

 **Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku, aku menoleh.

Aku dapati seekor monster tengkorak berbadan tinggi berjalan kearahku.

Entah mengapa aku merasa fimiliar dengannya.

Kulihat dia menyeringai malas,

" ….Selamat datang kembali, Sweetheart. "

 _Siapa **kau** sebenarnya? _

* * *

**Note Author** :

 **GODDAMMIT!**

 **WHY?! WHY I MAKE THIS WEIRD STORY!**

 **AAAAAA...**

 **I HATE MY OWN AU OMGGG! *CRY**

 **PLEASE, DONT KILL ME AFTER YOU READ THIS! *RUN AWAY**

 **frisk : Author, kau bahkan belum—ahh.. *sweatdrop* dia kabur.**


End file.
